My Hero
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: SPike and Faye fluff. Spike and Faye relive their past. REEVIEW PLZ!


Hillo peoples! This is a one-shot fic, okay? My first CB fic! YAHOONESS! lol. This is off subject but RIP Boone Carlisle! i miss him already. Lost will never be same without him...sobbing Okay, enough chat here we go!

**Disclaimer: **Don't Cowboy Bebop or any characters, so yippee doodle dandy for me!

My Hero:

_Flashback:_

_Fayes POV:_

_It was just me and Vicious up there. On that tower. Guns pointing at each other, face to face. I was believe me or not, too scared to shoot him."Hey why don't you shoot me? Too scared?" he asked. He was testing me and I didn't know what to do. "N..no. I'm not!" I answered bravely. "Okay, then get on with it." Vicious said. _

_Something really bad just happened. He pulled the trigger. Suddenly I heard running footsteps. They were coming closer and closer every second. Then the guys jumped in front odf me and blocked shot. It went right through his rib cage, and I was thinking 'That would've been me.' I was running towards Vicious to kill him but before I had reached him, he jumped off the tower. _

_"Shit," I whispered. "How the hell did he do that without dying?" I ran back to see who my savior was. "Spike?" I asked in complete shock. He was bleeding so much in and out his ribs. I knelt down, put my arms and started to cry. "Why? He was willing to give up his live for me?" I kept asking myself. With one sight of him, I felt like nothing._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV: 

"Where the hell is Spike?" Faye asked angrily at a very bored Jet, then he answered, "He told me that he went ot for something, no clue what."

Faye sighed and said, "Oh that helps a bunch, Jet!" Faye said, "I'm gonna go look for him." Jet didn't care and said, "You can do whatever the hell you like."

Down the Street:

Spike was walking with a cig in his mouth, smoking it. "I'm so bored." he said thinking it was the end of the world for him. "SPIKE!" Faye yelled running behind him and suddenly into him.

He fell backwards. "Dammit! What the hell Faye!" he said getting up and brushing off. "Hey," Faye said smiling.

"Do wanna hang out later?" she asked. "Sure, whatever. Just don't that ever again, okay?" Spike said. Faye nodded in agreement. Spike smiled back.

"So when?" Spike asked. "When? uh... dunno I think around 10?" Faye asked. "Sure, see ya." Spike said. They both walked to diferent ways across the street.

Spike's POV:

"Why should would she want to hang out with me all of a sudden?" I questioned myself. "I need a drink." I walked into a small bar and enjoyed myself.

Back on the Bebop:

Normal POV:

Spike was getting ready and once he got out, Jet said, "Where are you goin?" "I'm gonna on a, believe me or not, a date?" Spike said.

"Oh, wow, who'd ya score?" Jet asked. "Prepare yourself. Faye." Spike answered. Jet nearly choked. "Faye?" he said choking. Spike nodded.

"I thought you two hated each other, well after you broke up ya know?" Jet said. "Well, whatever. She asked I said yes. yippee," Spike plainly said. "I'm gone." "Well, good luck." Jet said as his parting words.

Spike walked out of the Bebop and stood in front of his beauty, Swordfish. "C'mon, let's go." he said to the ship. He got in, closed the doors, put on his gloves and zoomed away.

Remote Location:

Faye was sitting on the grass all alone in a black silk dress and boots. She stared down at her watch. She sighed. "C'mon Spike."Spike came up to her and said, "Yo." Faye just smiled and looked on.

Spike sat down next to Faye and he looked at her. "So why are we on a date?" he asked. "Remember when we broke up and we fought over some really stupid stuff that I regret still today?" Faye asked. Spike nodded slightly.

"Well I guess its over. Between us." she said sadly. Spike sat closer to her and said, "Don't you get it?" Faye looked at him completely clueless. Spike sighed. "It was never over." Spike said putting his lips on hers.

Faye was love struck. They were both very close to each other and this time Faye broke the boundary and kissed him. They kissing with extreme amounts of passion. "Uh, I love you Spike Spiegel." Faye said. "Ilove you too, Faye Valentine." He put his hands on her chest.

Spike was about to kiss Faye again but Faye put her fingeron his lips and said, " Thank you for being my hero." Spike smiled happily and said, "No problem." They began kissing again.

So you like? REVIEW! the reviewer is God. lol. review plz. rock on

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
